


Ellipsis

by expose_ambrose



Category: Esther’s World: Nocturne, Original Work
Genre: Aurora Theatre (2012), Gen, I wrote this in 2015, Original Character(s), Please don’t judge, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expose_ambrose/pseuds/expose_ambrose
Summary: Thirteen years on, a boy returns to long forgotten place. What he doesn’t realise is that there’s something hiding in the dark. Something that’s waiting for him to make one wrong move...- - A short (frankly terrible) story I wrote for a school assignment in 2015. - -





	Ellipsis

Whirrrrr click. Whirrrrr click. The projector burst into life, filling the auditorium with sound as the movie started playing. The beam of light shot through the enormous, empty room like a lighthouse beacon shining out into the ocean.  
The movie had been shown thousands of times now, but nobody was watching anymore. They had done at first. Not now.  
He just kept on replacing the reel. He just kept on playing the same, old movie. Then, one day, someone walked in through the cobweb-decorated door, and sat nervously in the middle of the very front row. Whirrrr click. Whirrrr click. The old, familiar sound filled his ears. It was starting, again…  


The person watching, a teenage boy with chestnut brown hair, thought that he was quite alone in the eerily echo-ey theatre. He was not. The dark figure operating the projector observed the unsuspecting boy, who was avidly watching the old movie. He pulled out his weapon, and aimed it at the boy whose life would soon join the many others laid to rest in this theatre. He loaded his gun as quietly was possible. ‘Click clack’. And the safety was off. The boy didn’t notice the man’s presence until the bullet was flying towards his back. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point on. The boy’s long hair whipped in his face as he spun around, making eye contact with the killer for a split second. There was a bang, then nothing… only silence. The killer turned his back to the screen and left the cinema, the movie still playing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment if you liked it! (Or if you hated it?) <3


End file.
